


Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241
Summary: Meeting the friends and admitting things isn't easy.





	

**Bill's POV**

I'm nervous. Bloody hell, I'm so nervous. Today we're having a big family picnic, and Fleur and her family are coming. It's the first time our families have met, and the first time I've really spent time with her family.

She's also bringing her two best friends to the picnic. One of them went to school with her their whole life. Her name's Ash Moreau, and apparently she is as spunky as her name. From what Fleur's told me, Ash got them into trouble and Fleur got them out of it. They're polar opposites, Ash being short, with light brown hair and green eyes.

Fleur's other best friend is the one I'm dying to meet. She's a muggle named Aysia who grew up living next door to Fleur. Her aunt's a witch, so she already knew about the world of magic. Aysia is the twin Fleur never had, but always talked about. She showed Fleur a world that she never knew existed, a world full of different music and parties. She works as a model, her dark hair, tanned skin, and striking green eyes giving her a contrast in the muggle and wizarding worlds.

I'm really excited to meet these two other sides of Fleur's life that I've never seen before. I never really got to know her when she was still in school, so I have no idea what she was like. It's crazy to think I haven't known her for all that long.

**Fleur's POV**

"Girl he has brothers right? Maybe I can find myself a man at this little shindig. Oh, by the way, Ash texted me earlier. Now that I finally convinced her to get a phone, she doesn't stop texting me. She said she can't wait to meet your cheeky boyfriend." Of course she did. I'm extremely nervous for my weird friends to meet Bill.

"Yes, he has brothers. No, you will not find yourself a man. That would get way too complicated. I wish you would just get an owl. I like my phone, but most of the people in my life use owls. They're cute too!" That's the only problem with my best friend being a muggle, our means of communication differ.

"How would I explain that to my friends from school? Oh yeah, I just have a pet owl? Fleur, you know I love you, but that would be just a little too weird. Allie's cute though. So, is there anything I should know about Bill or his family before I meet them?" Allie is my snowy owl... I let Aysia name her and that's what she came up with. It's kinda funny, with her name, she could easily pass for a witch.

"Just that they all look alike, they all have red hair. They're all really sweet though, I think you'll like them. It's Ash I'm worried about. I'm scared she's gonna freak them out. We both know Ash isn't exactly laid back." It would really suck if my best friend and boyfriend didn't like each other.

"Don't worry. From what you've told me about him, he's chill. I don't think he'll mind Ash's antics. Just breathe chica, _él está loco por ti._ Don't get all up in your pretty little head about it." Did I mention Aysia is Hispanic? She goes into Spanish all the time.

"I know, but I'm still nervous. And I'm extra nervous because I keep almost slipping the L bomb to him and I don't know if he feels the same." Yeah, my life is just filled with drama.

**Before The Picnic**

"Girls! We need to leave soon!" I hear my mum yell up the stairs. Ash, Aysia, Gabrielle and I are all getting ready in my room for the picnic. Words can't express how bloody nervous I am. The whole idea of my family and friends getting to know my boyfriend absolutely terrifies me.

"Coming mum! Girls, please keep me calm today. I really don't want Bill to see me freak out. He doesn't know all my sides like you girls do. This side of me stays hidden from him." A muggle singer's music is blasting as we all do our makeup and hair. I miss dyeing my hair purple, but I really don't know what Bill would think if he saw me like that. He's never seen that side of me, the side that's like Ash.

"Calm down _novia,_ everything will be fine. Just breathe, and trust that your boyfriend and your best friends will take care of you. You love him. Believe in that. How could he not be crazy about you?" Aysia is the best for me sometimes. She always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. "You're gonna get the romance you've always deserved. You're going to get you're epic story book romance." She and I have been best friends since we were 2, we know all each other's hopes and dreams. I guess she's right. Now I just have to survive my two worlds colliding.

**Bill's POV**

I think I might pull Fleur away for a bit today and tell her I love her. I don't want it to slip out randomly, and I really need to tell her. She's everything to me now. She's my whole world. Our anniversary is in a couple weeks, and I have a really special night planned. "Hey Bill, here's the present for Fleur you asked me to pick up. When are you going to give it to her?"

"Thanks Charlie. I'm planning to surprise her on our six month anniversary. I think she's gonna love it. Thanks for picking it up by the way. I'm gonna go hide it before she gets here." I don't know how a girl I've been dating for less than six months has turned into my whole world.

I hear voices downstairs. They're here! I rush down the steps to see my love standing there grinning. I press a quick kiss to her lips, murmuring a hello. "Hey baby. I'll get the introductions out of the way. Bill, this is Ash and Aysia, my two best friends. Girls, this is Bill." She seems to send a look that says behave at her friends as she introduces us.

"It's great to meet you guys. She's always talking about you." I'm bloody nervous that her friend's aren't gonna like me.

"Wow, Fleur didn't lie. You really do look like some kind of gorgeous Adonis." The shorter one that I assume to be Ash says. Fleur squeaks and buries her face in my chest as I chuckle.

"Well, thank you. I knew you found me handsome baby but it's nice to hear the extent of it. We're eating in the back if your guys want to head back there." I wrap my arm around my girl and start walking outside.

**A few hours later**

Everything's been perfect the entire day. It's been awesome to get our families together and to get to know Fleur's friends. As things start to wind down, I pull her away from the other and up to the hill. "Oh my gosh it's gorgeous up here." This is my chance. This is my moment.

"It's beautiful like you. Today has been incredible. You're incredible. These past couple months have been the best time of my life. I've never been happier than I am with you. I love you Fleur. You're my whole world." I pick up a daisy and put it in her hair.

**Fleur's POV**

"-I love you Fleur. You're my whole world." What? He feels the same? I can't believe and incredible man like him could love a girl like me. "I can't explain it. I just love you so much. You don't have to say it back, I know this is really early." I kiss him to shut him up, keeping it short and sweet.

"I love you too." Tears are now running down my cheeks as he cups them with a grin on his face. He picks me up by the waist, spinning me around as we both giggle. "God I love you so bloody much."

I pull him in for a kiss, pouring all my emotions and love into it. He smiles against my lips before returning the kiss. This is what being loved feels like. This is what being in love feels like. Maybe we found love. We didn't have to look for it. We found it right where we are.


End file.
